The instant invention relates generally to wrenches, and more specifically, to a ratcheting box wrench with replaceable inserts each containing multiple sockets.
Numerous wrenches have been provided in prior art that are hand held tools for gripping, turning or twisting objects such as nuts or bolts. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.